Arytissi Tokiv
Arytissi Tokiv: The Arena of Cevillin From nearly the beginning of time for this town built in the frozen wastelands of the North, the inhabitants always fought against themselves. Even during periods of prosperity, the leaders of the town urged their warriors and fighters to train so they could be prepared for the casualties of raid like attacks by monsters in the wilderness or opposing armies. When the Tyrannical Queen took over as leader of the land, she forced the slaves, once great inhabitants to build a gigantic arena so this tradition could continue. Built to seat the inhabitants of the great metropolis that Cevillin has become, the floor of the arena is big enough to host multiple fights for the enjoyment of the Queen as well as the ability to house monsters to slaughter the enemies as well. Underneath the stadium lays floors of floors of rooms built to house the Fighters Guild as well as rooms to store the powerful monsters the Queen uses to subdue her enemies on the floor. Standing Strong: A Fighter's Guild Once known as the Trelloes Army, or the fighting force behind the Falzis army, now sits under the great stadium that is Arytissi Tokiv, known as the Red Arm of Cevillin. After the construction of the stadium, the leaders of the army took their operations into the depths of the stadium. It was soon established that the Tyrannical Queen did not wish for weakness to exist in the army, and she would not stand for rebellion either. She made the people of her land go battle each other for higher placement in the army or for their shear survival. The Fighters Guild established some rules that prevented mass slaughter from happening yet turned it into a full sport, so the Tyrannical Queen was pleased with this. Vlairen Shieldmate Human, male Fighter ' '''Level '(20) '''Lawful Armor Class ''(21) (Plate Armor w/Shield) ''Hit Points (360) (20d10+120+40) Speed ''(30ft) STR (22) DEX (16) CON (22) INT (12) WIS (14) CHA (18) ''Skills: '' ''Senses: Athletics +8, Intimidation +4 Damage Resistances: '' Bludgeoning, Slashing, Piercing ''Damage Invulnerabilities: None Damage Vulnerabilities: ''None ''Languages: '' Common, Elven ''Challenge: '' 22 (30,000) '''Boons: '''Boon of Fortitude, Boon of Resilience '''Special Abilities:' Fighting Style: Defensive, Second Wind, Action Surge, Martial Archetype (Champion), Extra Attack (3), Indomitable 3/day, Improved Critical, Remarkable Athlete, Fighting Style: Two Weapon Fighting, Superior Critical, Survivor Actions Longsword Melee Weapon Attack. '' +12 to hit. reach 5ft, one target. Hit 18 (1d8+12) slashing damage. '''Longsword' Melee Weapon Attack. '' +12 to hit. reach 5ft, one target. Hit 18 (1d8+12) slashing damage. '''Shield' Melee Weapon Attack. '' +12 to hit. reach 5ft, one target. Hit 14 (1d6+12) bludgeoning damage. Beware: Monsters Below One of the traits of the coliseum is that many of the monsters that its competitors are forced to fight live, and even breed beneath the seats of the participants. Several slaves are responsible for their care, as well as dragging the carcasses from the arena floor. The animals are fed the meat from the dead that fall in the arena as well as some small grass and food grown beneath the ground. The leader of these slaves is a brute Frosttooth Gnome that treats the animals as badly as his people are treated by those in the city. Farwor Daergel '''Gnome, Frosttooth ' Ranger ''' '''Level '''18 '''Chaotic Evil Armor Class ''(18) ''Hit Points (432)(18d10+252) Speed ''(30ft) STR (16) DEX (18) CON (18) INT (14) WIS (18) CHA (10) ''Skills: ''Animal Handling, Insight, Nature ''Senses: Darkvision 60ft, passive perception 14 Damage Resistances: '' None ''Damage Invulnerabilities: None Damage Vulnerabilities: '' Fire ''Languages: '' Common, Gnome, Sylvan ''Challenge: '' 18 (20,000 exp) '''Spells: '''Known (10) 1: 4 2: 3 3: 3 4: 3 5: 1 '''Special Abilities:' Favored Enemy: Humanoid (Elf, Human), Natural Explorer (Underground, ), Fighting Style: Dueling. Primeval Awareness, Extra Attack, Land's Stride, Hide in Plain Sight, Vanish, Feral Senses. Beast Master archetype. Ranger's Companion (Dire Rat), Exceptional Training, Bestial Fury. Share Spells Actions Flail ''Melee Weapon Attack. ''+9 to hit. reach 5ft. one creature. 17 (1d8+11) bludgeoning damage Animal Companion ''Name: ''Get Him Dire Rat Attack Roll: +8 Damage Roll: Bite: 1d6+8 Armor Class: 16 Hitpoints: 64 Category:Cevillin